Return to Lyoko
by ChrisPro999
Summary: Well, here it is. The prequel to my first story, Mirror, Mirror. Takes place some time after X.A.N.A. escapes. Not going to say much except that the kids lay down the First Seal... Chapter 5 is here finally!
1. Serendipity Shared

**_Disclaimer-age:_**_ No, I don't own Code Lyoko…_

**_Author's ramblings:_**_ Oooohhhh………boy! FINALLY! Done with the first chapter of the Prequel to "Mirror, Mirror!" Not much goes on here, just a bit o' introductin'. Sorry so long! First there were computer issues, then came (cough) laziness……(Please, Masta Darth Vada Sir, don' choke me! I promise I-sa be good!) Ok, that was random… Anyways, looking forward to your imminent reviews… Kage Mane a Jutsu…PLUG: Look for a Naruto fanfic soon…! (ten points for anyone who can email me whose technique that is...)_

**Code: Lyoko**

**Return to Lyoko**

**Part I: Serendipity Shared**

It has been several weeks since X.A.N.A. stole all of Aelita's memories and escaped from Lyoko completely. The Kids from Kadic has had their jobs cut out for them, keeping X.A.N.A. at bay. Today, however, would be the day that Jeremie Belpois would mark as the day X.A.N.A.'s lifespan would finally be shortened. The blonde haired genius studies the lines of information on his screen and adjusts his glasses. For the past two weeks, he's been trying to formulate a means to reseal X.A.N.A. back in Lyoko, with little or no progress. Until today. He smiles as he begins to scribble down several quick equations on a piece of scrap paper near the keyboard. He reviews his scribbling to make sure he wrote them down correctly, then nods in satisfaction.

Jeremie stands and stretches his arms. A yawn escapes his mouth and he gazes out his dorm room window into the night. He glances at his clock and silently curses himself for staying up late again. Mrs. Hertz isn't going to let him slide again if he nods off in class again. He turns his desk lamp off and turns to set his glasses down on his nightstand. Jeremie inhales and exhales deeply as he sits down on the edge of his bed and takes off his shoes. He changes into his pajamas and places his glasses back on his face. He walks over to the main light switch and flicks it off. Jeremie tosses his covers back on his bed and sets his glasses back down on the nightstand before sliding under the sheets. He pulls them up to his chin and rolls over on his side, trying to let sleep take over, but he finds that his mind wants to continue to work.

Jeremie rolls onto his back and he stares up at the dark ceiling, with the events of the recent X.A.N.A. attacks running through his mind. The one most prominently running through his mind being the one that landed Odd in the hospital with a broken leg and ankle. X.A.N.A. had used his shape-shifting ability to trick Odd into going rock climbing without safety gear. And as luck would have it, or rather as X.A.N.A. would have it, a sudden down pour of rain while Odd was halfway up the rock face caused him to lose his grip and he fell twenty feet. Luckily, Odd managed to slow his descent by falling through a dying tree, but he still landed hard on the ground. Ulrich and he stayed with Odd while Yumi and Aelita ran to get help, but X.A.N.A. wasn't through yet.

X.A.N.A. managed to separate Yumi and Aelita by distracting Yumi when he shape-shifted into a bear, chasing her towards the river. Yumi narrowly escaped by hiding in a hollowed out tree trunk. Then, X.A.N.A. went after Aelita after giving up on finding Yumi. He almost had Aelita in his grasp when a sudden and unexpected appearance of Sissi distracted X.A.N.A. long enough so Aelita could escape. However, Sissi was not so lucky. She was swatted away by an angry X.A.N.A. and left laying unconscious in the rain.

Aelita did manage to get to Jim and Principal Delmas, though when the paramedics arrived, Odd was going into shock from the blood loss he suffered. Odd survived, but had to explain a lot when he recovered, and not just to Principal Delmas and Jim, but to his father when he came to Kadic, bent on taking Odd home. Fortunately, Odd somehow managed to convince his father to let him stay.

Jeremie closes his eyes and wonders exactly what Odd told his father to change his mind, but couldn't come up with a viable answer. He sighs and tries to force his mind to stop racing, once again rolling on his side. Then, his thoughts begin to dwell on Aelita. He smiles as an angelic vision of her forms in his mind. Jeremie feels his body relax as his thoughts change from one image of her to another. Then finally, his exhausted body finds sleep.

The night passes quickly and a sleeping, ebony haired girl in a pink, tank-top cut pajama top stirs under her bed sheets. Sissi's eyes flick open and she groans as the sound of her alarm clock fills her ears. She rolls over and switches the alarm off, fighting the urge to just roll back over and fall asleep again. Sissi sighs and sits up in her bed. She yawns and swings her slender legs off the edge of the bed and slides her feet into her pink house shoes. She stands and flicks on the light. The sudden brightness causes her to squint and she pauses to let her eyes adjust. Finally, she lumbers to her dresser and pauses to survey herself in the mirror.

Sissi's gaze wanders over each of the bruises on her arms, coming to rest on the bandage that resides on the left side of her forehead. She starts to selfishly question the reason why this had to happen to her, but then remembers what Ulrich had said to her once he found out it was her that saved Aelita. Sissi slides down to the seat in front of the dresser and smiles. At that moment, when Ulrich first spoke to her at the hospital as she was being treated for her head wound, she felt, for the first time, true friendship from him. She smiles softly as she leans over to a drawer and takes out a pair of jeans.

Jeremie stands near the entrance to the cafeteria waiting for his friends to show up. He spots Yumi and Ulrich, walking hand in hand, with Odd limping behind them on crutches. He waves to them and begins to look for Aelita.

"Morning, Einstein!" Odd chirps cheerfully as they reach him. "Sleep well?"

Jeremie nods and wonders how Odd can be so cheerful but then realizes that the cafeteria is one of his favorite places to be. "Morning, guys. Where's Aelita? Have you seen her this morning?" he asks.

Ulrich shakes his head "no" and shrugs. "Nope. Not yet, though I imagine that she'll be along soon," Yumi reassures, gently patting his shoulder. Odd moves closer to him and asks slyly, "So, when are you going to stop goofing off and pop the question to Aelita?"

Jeremie gets wide-eyed and blushes bright red. "What? I—I…" he stammers as his mind suddenly goes blank. "You know, you're almost as bad as Ulrich was before he finally got enough guts to ask Yumi!" Odd exclaims, motioning towards a frowning Ulrich with one of his crutches.

"Leave him alone, Odd. He'll do it when he's good and ready, not before. In the meantime, why don't you do what you do best and go in there and feed your face?" Ulrich says motioning towards the cafeteria door. Odd gets a hungry glint in his eye and quickly hops into the cafeteria.

The three watch him for a minute before Yumi sighs and states, "We better follow him and make sure he doesn't hurt himself. I swear, sometimes I think he believes those crutches of his are supposed to be a third and fourth arm or leg!"

Ulrich snorts and replies, "Why couldn't it have been his appetite that got broke instead of his leg?" Yumi giggles, then Ulrich and her enter the cafeteria arm-in-arm. Jeremie watches them for a second then turns to gaze out across the school yard, hoping that Aelita will show up soon.

"Hiya, Rosa! Load me up!" Odd exclaims happily while holding up his empty lunch tray. Rosa gives him a skeptical look, then glances at Ulrich and Yumi, who have walked up quickly behind their injured friend. Ulrich motions to Rosa to ignore Odd and she nods discreetly, then begins putting that day's food on Odd's plate. Odd watches as she pauses after giving him the typical portion, then a sweet and innocent frown forms on his face, begging for more food. Yumi grunts disapprovingly and Ulrich shakes his head.

"You are pathetic, Odd. You don't need more on your plate. You always end up finishing up ours!" Ulrich states.

Yumi nods and adds, "Yeah, you look like Oliver Twist. 'Please, sir, may I have some more?' Just go and find a place to sit down!"

Odd gives her a curious look, then asks, "Who's Oliver Twist?" Ulrich, Yumi, and Rosa groan.

"Never mind. Forget it, Odd. I'm sorry, Rosa, that you have to be here and witness such ignorance," apologizes Yumi.

"Um, it's quite all right, but could you please move on? The line's beginning to back up," Rosa replies, motioning behind the trio with her spatula. The three turn to see several of the other school kids give them impatient frowns.

"Oops, sorry!" says Ulrich and gently bumps Odd. "Move it, Odd, or there'll be a stampede!" he hisses through his teeth and Odd sighs in disappointment, then hops away in search of a table to sit at.

Outside, Jeremie kicks a rock and frowns with disappointment and concern. It wasn't like Aelita to be late. She usually would call ahead and let him know that she would be late. He starts to reach into his pocket and pull out his cell phone, but stops.

"No, I don't want to be a pest," he says and drops his hand.

"What makes you think you're a pest?" comes a voice from his right.

Jeremie turns in surprise and sees a smiling Aelita leaning against the building.

"Oh! Aelita! How long have you been there?" he asks.

She giggles and replies, "Not long. Just enough to hear you call yourself a pest."

Jeremie smiles in embarrassment and states, "Oh, sorry. I guess I said that louder than I thought."

Aelita smiles warmly at him and says, "Don't worry about it, Jeremie. I don't think you are a pest. Come on, let's get some breakfast before Odd eats it all!" Jeremie nods and the two walk into the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, at the factory, X.A.N.A. frowns to himself and reflects on his latest failure to destroy the human kids that have been such a proverbial thorn in his side. Then, he turns his attention to his power predicament. Sure, he gained his freedom from the super computer, but even he didn't realize how much power it took to remain in the real world. Before when he'd send various minions to the real world, it didn't take that much power, but then again, they weren't nearly as sophisticated as he. He never once thought about having to return to the computer for a… what was it the humans called it? Oh, yes, a recharge. It was very inconvenient and it also forced him to drop his guard, opening him up for attack. He needed a way to maintain the level of power he needed to exist in the real world, but every plan he tried ended up failing. There had to be a way to exist here and not have to recharge in the computer, it was just a matter of….

Then, a breaking news story catches his attention. "….today. I repeat, the criminal mastermind Peter Duncan, who is responsible for the theft of a uranium rob several months ago, has just been sentenced to two consecutive twenty year sentences in prison today. Little is known about the reasoning behind Duncan's sudden and drastic change in criminal activity, but experts say that it could have been that he was looking for a bigger and more profitable target and that he might have been trying to get more recognition in the criminal world. Despite Duncan's plea of insanity during the trial, jurors found him guilty on all counts. Statements from Peter Duncan's defense team say that they will pursue an appeal to get the sentence reduced, but Judge Ito says that he would not….."

X.A.N.A. smiles to himself as an idea forms in his mind.

_I believe I have found the means to exist here without recharging! I think it's time to go pay a little visit to an old friend, as it were…._

Odd scarfs down the last bit of Ulrich's leftover food and licks his lips happily. "Mmmm! That hit the spot!" he says, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his stomach. Ulrich raises a dubious eyebrow. "I wasn't aware that there was a spot to hit in that empty stomach of yours," he states, followed by a suppressed giggle from Yumi. Odd leans up and gives Ulrich a wide grin. "Ah, you're just jealous!" Odd replies.

Ulrich frowns in disbelief. "Of what? Indigestion?" he answers. Jeremie and Aelita slide down to the table next to their friends. Jeremie fights the urge to ask what Ulrich and Odd are talking about and begins to eat his breakfast. Aelita glances around the table and says cheerfully, "Hello, everyone!"

"Morning, Princess! If you need excess food to be gotten rid of, I'm your man!" Odd says, equally cheerfully. Aelita gives him a courtesy smile and shakes her head. "No, thank you. Not today. Besides, I think I owe it to Jeremie to explain why I was slightly detained this morning," she replies.

Jeremie stops chewing and swallows his bite, almost choking in the process. "No, no! You don't have to explain! What you do in the mornings is… well, your business!" he states, blushing slightly.

Aelita giggles at him and pulls out a newspaper from her book bag. "I was on the way over here when I saw this in the paper. Recognize him?" she replies, laying the paper out on the table for the group to see.

"Is that…?" Yumi starts. A smile flashes on Jeremie's face as he too recognizes the picture. "Peter Duncan. Yes, it is. He finally got convicted and sentenced. Wow. His trial seemed like it would never end!" he states.

"It's kinda surreal seeing this. I mean, it was a short few months ago when he was possessed by X.A.N.A. and stole that uranium rod for the super computer. But one thing puzzles me, why did he get such a steep sentence? I thought his insanity plead would have lessened that?" Yumi continues as she picks up the newspaper and skims the article. Jeremie shrugs and replies, "Not sure. Maybe it was all the evidence against him."

Odd puts his hands behind hid head and states, "Well, whatever the reason, we won't have to worry about him anymore!" Jeremie half-frowns at him and replies, "He'll eventually get out." Odd shrugs unconcerned and says, "It's not like he remembers what happened to him and besides, he'll be like, a hundred and four when he does get out. He'll be too old to do anything anymore!"

"He's not that old, Odd. And if you followed current events, like a certain pink-haired girl, you'd know that Peter's lawyers are going to appeal to get a lesser sentence. He could only get only half of the original sentence, then he'd be free to do whatever," Yumi states, dropping the paper back onto the table.

"Ah, I'm not worried about it," Odd answers and reclines back in his chair, keeping himself balanced with his good foot. "Humph. The only thing that you ever worry about is whether your next meal will be as big as the last!" Ulrich states and crosses his arms. A huge grin crosses Odd's face and he chuckles.

Jeremie gently sets down his fork and politely wipes the corner of his mouth with his napkin. "Well, I do have a bit of good news," he says. The group turns to him expectantly. "I believe I have found a means to reseal X.A.N.A. back into Lyoko!" Jeremie states happily. A bright smile forms on Aelita's lips and a happy giggle erupts from her mouth. "Oh, Jeremie, that's so wonderful!" she exclaims and instinctively wraps her arms around his neck. Jeremie freezes instantly, unable to think or move, then his face turns a bright red. Several snickers emit from around the table as Aelita releases a still shocked Jeremie.

"See, I knew you could do it, Jeremie!" Aelita says. Jeremie blinks several times before he forces his body to move. Aelita tilts her head slightly in curiosity at his apparent stiffness, then realizes why he is acting like that. A sly smile crosses her lips and she giggles at him. He glances at her and blushes again.

"So, what's the plan?" asks Ulrich. "How do we seal X.A.N.A. back into Lyoko?" Jeremie coughs softly, trying to get his mind focused on Ulrich's question. "Well, after pouring over the countless lines of code, I believe I can construct a 'Seal' of sorts that will lock X.A.N.A. on Lyoko for good! All we need is to collect some data from Sector 5 and I'll be able to code the Seal. Then, we get X.A.N.A. to re-enter Lyoko somehow and I'll activate it. After that, we can turn off the computer for good!" he replies and smiles confidently at his friends.

Odd sits back up to the table and nods approvingly. "Sounds good to me! When do we leave?" he asks. Jeremie tilts his head in thought. "Well, what about tonight? We could meet at the factory, say, around six-thirty, if there are no problems," he replies. "Sounds great. I shouldn't have any trouble getting there," states Yumi and rests her chin on Ulrich's shoulder.

"There's only one thing that I'm not sure about," Jeremie says. "What's that?" asks Aelita. "Well, I'm not sure if Odd will be able to go to Lyoko with that cast on," he replies. Odd gets a confused look on his face, then glances down at his leg. "Why not?" Odd asks. "Um, I'm not sure how the computer will react to it since it's not really part of you. Then there is the broken leg and ankle. There is a possibility that you could be, ah, deformed when you arrive on Lyoko," Jeremie answers, giving Odd's leg a nervous glance.

"You mean, more than he already is?" jokes Ulrich, but receives a correcting pinch from Yumi. "Oh, ha, ha, ha. Very funny. Aren't we the comedian," Odd responds blandly. "Stick to being pessimistic, Ulrich. It's what you're good at!" Ulrich chuckles and replies, "Oh, I see, you can dish out jokes but can't take them!" His statement earns him another pinch from Yumi, this time a bit harder that the previous one. "Stop it, Ulrich!" Yumi scolds and he nods obediently.

Jeremie frowns at their exchange of words and states, "This is serious. None of us have ever gone to Lyoko with a broken bone so I'm not sure what would happen. I'm more inclined to not chance anything and have Odd sit out until his leg heals." Odd gets a disappointed look on his face and reluctantly nods in agreement.

Then, Sissi enters the cafeteria, followed by Nicholas and Herb. Ulrich softly taps Yumi's thigh and points toward Sissi. The group grows silent and watches her. Sissi quietly gets her tray and Rosa places the food on it, giving her a slight look of curiosity. Herb watches Sissi with worry on his face as Nicholas obliviously gets his tray. Then, the three turn to find a table once they have their food. Sissi's eyes scan the room for a table, pausing only to glance at Ulrich and his friends. She then spots a table on the other side of them and walks towards it. As she walks past Ulrich and Yumi, Sissi pauses and turns to the group. Her normal habit of making a snide remark to Yumi and to put down Odd escapes her and she simply smiles at them, then continues on to her table.

Herb pauses to watch Sissi and frowns. He turns to the group and says, "I don't know what's going on, but want you to know that you guys don't fool me!" Ulrich raises an eyebrow at him and replies, "What are you talking about?" Herb grits his teeth at Ulrich. "You've done something to Sissi! I just know it!" he states accusingly. "She's been acting… so strange lately and I know you people are behind it!"

"Dude, I think you've hit your head so many times, it's caused you to loose your grip on reality," Odd replies. "Yeah, think about it. She was knocked around by a bear! How's she supposed to act? It's not as if she could forget that happened!" Ulrich adds. Herb grinds his teeth in frustration and searches for any more words he can say.

"Herb! Get over here! Stop messing around with them!" barks Sissi's voice. Herb snaps to attention at the sound of her voice, then turns to see her glaring at him. He swallows and nods, then walks towards where she and Nicholas are sitting. As he passes Sissi to sit on the opposite side of the table, Sissi glances over at Ulrich and his group. She gives them a quick apologetic look, then turns back around to eat her food.

"Anyways, back on topic, how much data do we have to get from Sector 5 to get the Seal ready to be placed on X.A.N.A.?" asks Ulrich. Jeremie takes a quick drink of his orange juice before replying. "Well, based on my calculations, quite a bit, but I'm confident that we can get all that I need in two trips. No need to get greedy on the first trip. Besides, who knows? X.A.N.A. will most likely try and stop you guys. And with Odd sitting out for a while, you guys are gonna have to work extra hard!"

The first period bell rings and the group stands, then collects their trays. Ulrich grabs the three empty trays in front of Odd as he fights with one of his crutches. "Thanks, Buddy!" Odd chirps, giving him a wide smile. Ulrich nods as he walks to the tray drop-off window.

Once outside, the group begins to go their separate ways. "See you at lunch, Yumi," Ulrich says, then gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Bye, Ulrich! See you then!" she replies, then heads off toward her first period class. Jeremie sighs and shifts his backpack around to pull out his laptop. "Something wrong?" Aelita asks. He shakes his head. "No, I just was getting it out for class," Jeremie replies. "I have some of my notes stored on here. I wanted to review them in case we have a pop quiz."

"We have a pop quiz today!" Odd exclaims. His three friends stare at him blankly. "Um, I don't know. No body knows when we'll have a pop quiz, Odd. That's why they're called 'pop quizzes'!" replies Jeremie.

Odd groans in anguish and hops off as Jeremie and Aelita smile at him. "That's our Odd," Aelita states as the remaining three friends take off after him.

Lunchtime didn't come quick enough for the blonde and purple haired boy. He quickly hopped towards the cafeteria, leaving a surprised Ulrich, Jeremie, and Aelita behind. "Geez, I didn't think he could move that fast on those things!" Ulrich exclaims.

"When it comes to food, Odd can pretty much do anything!" Jeremie states as the three catch up to Odd as he struggles to open the cafeteria door. Yumi exits the cafeteria, nearly knocking Odd to the ground, but Ulrich and Jeremie manages to catch him.

"Hey, watch it, Yumi! I'm fragile!" Odd says, staring at the surprised Japanese girl. It takes Yumi a second to realize Odd is messing with her.

"That's not funny, Odd. I could have really hurt you!" she replies, almost angrily. Odd chuckles and waves a hand at her. "Nah! I've already bailed twice since breakfast!" he replies and grins. Yumi frowns and lets out a huff, then turns to Ulrich, who is steadying his friend.

"I was wanting to have lunch in the park, Ulrich. Is that ok?" Yumi asks sweetly. Ulrich smiles at her warmly and nods as he shoves his hands into his pockets. The two head off and wave to Jeremie and Aelita. "See ya, later!" Ulrich calls.

"Hey, I won't get a chance to see you before the end of school, so I just wanted to remind you Yumi, about tonight! The factory!" calls Jeremie after them. Yumi smiles and gives him a thumbs up.

"Don't worry, Jeremie. I don't think she will forget something that important," Aelita reassures him and turns to see Odd awkwardly duck through the cafeteria door just as it opens again. An annoyed protest followed by an apology makes Jeremie groan inwardly. "Ulrich just had to leave me with Mr. Calamity!" he thinks to himself.

"We better get after him, Jeremie, before his injures someone other than himself!" Aelita exclaims after hearing Odd say "oops" followed by a crash. Jeremie nods and follows her into the cafeteria.


	2. Of Deals and Discoveries

_Disclaimer: Me not own Code: Lyoko. Ugh._

_Author's blah-blah— Ahh… Chapter dos…Let me just say that things are just beginning to get…um, interesting!! Please R&R!_

**Code: Lyoko**

**Return to Lyoko**

**Part II: Of Deals and Discoveries**

Jeremy sighs and taps impatiently on the armrest of the super computer's chair. He rests his chin in the palm of the other hand and glances at the clock on the center monitor. Aelita half-frowns at him and fidgets with one of the tassels on her jumper.

"Relax, Jeremie. They'll be here. They said they would be," she states, trying to reassure her blonde-headed friend. Jeremie's lips flick into a frown and grunts softly. "Yumi may have had trouble getting out of her house or Odd could be…" Aelita stops herself short. She suddenly felt guilty for thinking Odd was a hindrance. "…Well, you know," she finishes cautiously.

"I know. It's just… that I want to get this thing going! I mean, we're this close to locking X.A.N.A. away for good! I guess I'm a bit anxious," Jeremie replies, dropping his hand and clasping both hands in his lap. "X.A.N.A.'s been in a lull for the past three days and I want to take advantage of this time. Who knows when he'll strike again." He closes his eyes and sighs again. "I guess I just feel like I've been sitting on my hands too long, if you know what I mean, and I want to do something useful!"

Aelita gives him a warm smile and replies, "I understand, Jeremie. But you could relax just a little bit and exercise a bit of patience. What is the saying? Patience is a virtue. And don't worry about X.A.N.A attacking. If he does, we'll already be on Lyoko and that much quicker to stop him." She steps closer to him and gently places her hand on his bicep. Jeremie blushes at her touch and hears her giggle softly.

"Hey, hey! None of that here! This room's only for strategic military planning and secret pizza parties!" comes a voice from the other end of the room. Jeremie and Aelita glance up to see the elevator door wide open, with Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Kiwi standing inside. Odd laughs at his joke and makes his way into the room, followed by Ulrich and Yumi. Kiwi yips happily and sits down by his master and gazes up at the boy sitting in the big chair and the pink haired girl next to him.

Jeremie raises an eyebrow as he looks down at Kiwi, then replies, "If that's the case, he doesn't belong here!" Odd gets a mock hurt look on his face.

"Oh, come on! Kiwi's an essential part of the group! A kind of glue that holds us all together! You can't kick him out!" Odd exclaims and sits down on the floor, allowing his pooch to climb into his lap. All his friends give him a blank stare, not knowing how to respond.

"Glue?" Ulrich finally states dubiously. "I've heard Kiwi be called many different things, but not glue. That's a new one."

Yumi chuckles and adds, "Yeah, but you have to remember, he does have a smell that sticks to you!" The couple laughs and Odd turns, giving them a protective glare.

"Kiwi does not stink!" Odd states firmly and wraps his arms around the puppy. Kiwi squirms in his arms, trying to lick his master's face.

"Wanna bet? Try waking up every morning with that smelly rear-end of his in your face! Oh, wait, you do that already!!" exclaims Ulrich. "His smell has become part of your smell… or the other way around, whichever!"

"Aw, you're just jealous!" Odd retorts and turns back around. Ulrich gives him a confident disbelieving look and shakes his head.

"Whatever! At least I don't need a dog! I've got Yumi!" Ulrich suddenly freezes and grows wide-eyed.

"What?!" Yumi exclaims sternly.

"Ooh, that didn't come out right…." Ulrich states and smacks himself in the face with his hand.

"Are you comparing me to a dog?!" she exclaims. Ulrich turns and gets defensive and frightened look on his face.

Odd's face brightens at the tone of Yumi's voice and says excitedly, "Ooh! Ooh! I know that tone!! Ulrich's dug himself a hole and fallen in! Yumi's just about to throw the dirt on top of him! I gotta see this!!" Odd swings himself around and watches a sweating Ulrich and angry Yumi face off. "And I've got FRONT ROW SEATS!!!"

"Shut up, Odd! This is your fault!" Ulrich says, giving him an angry glare.

"How? You said it! Not me!" Odd replies defensively. Ulrich gives him an angry smirk and turns to see Yumi frown harder at him.

"I'm waiting for my answer! Are you comparing me to a dog?" she asks gruffly.

"No! No! Of course not!"

"Then what are you comparing me to, huh?"

"The companionship! I was talking about the companionship!"

"Companionship? Like companionship with a dog?"

"What? No! I-I—Oh, forget it. I've lost already," Ulrich says, with defeat in his voice. He turns and shoves his hands deep into his pockets. "I'm going down to the scanner room!" He enters the elevator and leans against the elevator wall, staring forward. The doors close and the group hears it head downward. Yumi smiles slyly and giggles softly.

Aelita glances at her and says, "Sometimes I think you just keep the argument going until you win."

Yumi smiles and replies, "Yeah, for the most part. It's kinda fun, too! You should try it sometime!"

A sly grin creeps onto Aelita's face and states, "Hmm. Not a bad idea." She turns her head slightly and looks deviously at Jeremie, who has grown wide-eyed. The two girls giggle as he averts his gaze from them to the monitor in front of him quickly.

"Ah, I can't win them all, though. If I did that, Ulrich wouldn't even try anymore," Yumi states. "And that's not fun." Aelita nods in agreement and glances down at Kiwi, who has escaped Odd's grasp and is now running around the room hyper-actively.

"If you two are quite through, head down to the scanner. We have a job to do!" Jeremie states.

"Well, ok, Mr. Party-Pooper!" replies Aelita.

Jeremie pauses and starts to reply, but then stops himself. "Ok, fine. Whatever. Just go," he says finally after a heavy sigh.

Aelita gives him a playful hurt look and says, "You didn't even try to defend yourself!"

"No, I did not. I've heard it said that a smart man learns from his mistakes, but a wise man learns from some ones else's mistakes," replies Jeremie as he types away at the keyboard. "You're not going to sucker me into an argument that easily, especially after hearing about Yumi's apparently new pastime!"

Aelita frowns playfully and sticks her bottom lip out while putting on a "cute and innocent" look. Yumi chuckles and says, "Come on, Aelita. He's not biting at the bait this time!" The two girls giggle again and enter the elevator. After the doors close, Jeremie lets out another sigh and shakes his head.

Lyoko, Sector 5. Ulrich and Aelita watch Yumi successfully hit the switch on the far wall to stop the room counter. She lands gracefully and hears the sound of a door behind her open. "Ok, head outside and then to then to the info panel," instructs Jeremie. "Hey! Stop that!!" he bellows suddenly, causing the three to stop.

"Um, Jeremie?" asks Ulrich.

"Sorry. Talking to a certain…. Mutt….." comes the reply, followed by Odd exclaiming, "He's NOT a mutt!! Take that back!!"

Yumi and Ulrich glance at each other and smile, then the trio heads off once again. Once outside, the group takes the elevator to the Dome and exit. Aelita quickly heads to the info panel, which instantly appears in front of her. "Ok, what exactly am I looking for, Jeremie?" she asks.

"I need any data pertinent to X.A.N.A.'s make-up. Everything else is secondary right now," he replies, adjusting his glasses.

Then, something pops up on the screen that catches his attention. "What's that? Where did that come from?" he wonders out loud.

Ulrich frowns as he glances around. "Strange that there hasn't been any mantas around," he states, keeping a hand on his katana.

"Oh, don't say that. You'll jinx us!" replies Yumi as she fidgets with one of her fans. Ulrich grunts and nods in agreement.

"Hey, guys, after you get through there, I have something for you to check out," says Jeremie.

"Oh? And what's that?" asks Ulrich.

"Well, I think I've discovered another secret room. It's slightly adjacent to the Core of Lyoko. I've never seen it there before," replies Jeremie, rubbing his chin in contemplation.

"Another secret room? Geez, how many of them are there?" asks Odd, standing up and hopping over to Jeremie.

"I don't know. They're 'secret' and that means that they don't show up on the main map," replies Jeremie, turning to look at him.

"Well, I would have thought that they would have shown up before now after all the scans of Sector 5 that you've done!" Odd states, giving him a small dubious frown.

"Odd, Sector 5 is a pretty big place, even from your perspective while you are there. Most of the time, I'm following you guys, making sure you're going the right way, telling you about any monsters that are coming your way, and things like that. I don't have much time to any 'sight-seeing' in Sector 5," Jeremie says, frowning back at him.

"Ok, Jeremie. I think I have found something. It isn't much, but I believe it is useful," says Aelita as she scans over the information scrolling by on the info panel. "I'm ready to upload it, if you are ready for me to."

Jeremie turns back to the keyboard and quickly types a few commands. "Sure, Aelita. Send it on over." Aelita nods and taps the send button on the panel, then watches the progress bar make its way across.

"Ok! Got it! I'll analyze that later. Right now, I want you guys to get some visual recon on that new room I found," Jeremie states. "Here come the vehicles!"

Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita turn to see all three vehicles materialize, then they hop onto them. "Ok, Jeremie, where to?" Yumi asks.

"Head for the Core Room where the Heart of Lyoko resides. I think you guys know the way by now," Jeremie replies, sitting back in the chair.

Meanwhile, in the federal jail, a lone prisoner sits motionless in his cell. Peter Duncan hated being in maximum detention, but was glad that his request for protective custody was granted. The solitariness of his cell was a small comfort and it gave him time to try and sort out the recent chaos that has enveloped his life. Never in his life has he been so confused. He sat during his trial, watching the security videos of a man that looked exactly like him toss guards and police officers aside like rag dolls. It was like watching a science fiction movie. He sat there, stunned and speechless, unable to recall any of it. Post-traumatic disorder, his defense team's experts called it. Might as well have tacked on insanity while they were at it. Never in all his life would he have even thought about stealing a rod of uranium. It all seemed so….surreal. But now it didn't matter. He was here, in a maximum security prison, along side mass murders, rapists, and other assorted hardened criminals. He didn't belong here! He belonged in a less… intense jail environment. It wasn't fair!!

But the evidence was there, staring at him in the face. Despite not remembering anything, it was him on those tapes. And no amount of saying that he didn't remember can change the fact that he has been sentenced and is now sitting inside one of the most heavily secured prisons.

Peter's thoughts are disrupted by the sound of someone walking towards his cell. He frowns as he hears the food tray slot being unlocked and opened.

"Mr. Duncan, you have a visitor," comes the gruff voice from outside the door.

"What if I don't want to see this visitor?" is his reply.

"You do not have much choice, Mr. Duncan," comes the voice again, this time sounding as if it is in the room with him.

"Do what—," he starts then notices the lights in the room and outside hallway have dimmed almost to the point of no visibility. "Hey, what going on?!" Peter exclaims, standing up quickly, now feeling panicky.

"Relax, Mr. Duncan. All I want to do is talk to you," the voice resonates throughout the cell.

"W-who are you?"

"Ah, I guess you could say that I am an old friend of sorts."

"Friend? What do you mean, 'friend?' I don't recognize your voice! I don't know you!"

"Yes, well, that is an unfortunate side-effect of our last…meeting."

"What?"

"Well, never mind about that. We have business to discuss."

"Business? What kind of business and, and, and why can't I see you? Where are you?!"

"Heh, heh. The nature of our business is… private, just between me and you only. I had the warden to let the lights be dimmed due to the exclusivity of the business I must discuss with you."

"Look, I—I don't want to get mixed up in anything else! I'm in enough trouble as it is for something I don't even remember doing!"

"Yes, I know. In fact, I must confess. It was me who…hired you to do that particular job for me."

Peter grows wide-eyed. "What!?! You mean that YOU were the one who made me break into a nuclear power plant and steal that rod?! So, this is all YOUR fault that I'm in here?!" he explodes, becoming irate.

"Now, now, calm down, Mr. Duncan. You would not have ended up in this… quaint jail cell, if it had not have been for a most untimely interference from a certain group of individuals that happen to be a rather large thorn in my side, so to speak. These…people have been a hindrance to my…business for quite some time."

"That's your problem!"

"On the surface, yes, it may seem so. However, I think you should know that these people were the ones who turned you in to the authorities."

Peter blinks in mild confusion and disbelief.

"Incidentally, if they had not gotten involved, Mr. Duncan, you would have gotten away free, left only to serve the time for your petty little crime. Now, thanks to them, here you sit."

"So, you abandoned me?! Left me out to dry?!" Peter exclaims accusingly.

"Do not jump to conclusions, Mr. Duncan. If I had made a move to intervene in your trial, it would have drawn attention towards me, and in my…business, I cannot afford too much of that. I had to wait for a more…opportune time."

"Ok, well, you're here now! So, what do you want?"

"I want to offer you something."

"Just get to point! Offer me what?"

"Ultimate freedom. Freedom to do what ever you desire, even to...mend your broken relationship with your son. Even to evict revenge on those who belittled or hurt you in the past, especially those who are to blame for your current…living quarters."

Peter blinks in a stunned awe at the words spoken to him by his shrouded and mysterious visitor. "You…can do that?" he asks.

"Yes, that and more. You see, it is just one of my many….talents."

"How? How can you do all that?"

"I can give you power beyond that of your wildest dreams!"

Peter hesitates at this statement. "Wait…are you….Satan?" he asks cautiously. A laugh rings through the cell that Peter finds… unsettling.

"No, no, no! I am not Satan, though I have been called that! If I were, my tactics would be…different. Besides, what would Satan want with an uranium rod?"

The logic of the statement made sense in a strange way. Satan manipulated people's hearts and minds to do what he wanted, which was usually sewing destruction in the world. This…visitor only seemed interested in helping him, something that Satan would never do.

"What do you say, Mr. Duncan, are you interested?"

Peter snaps out of his train of thought and glances around the darkened cell. "Maybe. What's the catch?"

"Ah, the catch, as you so aptly put it, is this: I am looking for someone who will by my willing….vessel for me to work through. All I ask of you is that I use you as that vessel to do a few…minor things."

"What sort of minor things?"

"The inconspicuous kind. Research, actually. I will give you the details only if you agree to take me up on my rather generous offer. Think about it. The ability to do what ever you please in return for a little bit of research! Hardly an offer to pass up! But I will say this, my offer will only come once."

"Well, I—I don't know…."

"Let me put it bluntly, Mr. Duncan. You can take me up on my offer…. Or sit here and rot for the next forty years! Your choice, but if were me, I would take it! But, just to sweeten the deal, as the saying goes, I know the ones who turned you in and where they reside, if you so chose to make use of that bit of knowledge I retain."

Peter sits down on his cot and struggles with the decision. After a minute, he looks toward the darkest part of the room, where the voice seems to originate. "Will I get my missing memories back?"

"You can have them, if you want."

Peter looks down at the concrete floor and begins wringing his hands with indecision. Then, he looks up again at the darkness and swallows nervously.

The Core of Lyoko. Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita stand gazing up at the Core Orb of Lyoko sitting peacefully inside its dual barrier shield. "No matter how many times I see that thing, it still is so cool to look at!" Ulrich states, half-smiling. Yumi glances at him and raises an eyebrow as her own half-smile forms on her lips. Ulrich sees her looking at him and says, "Not unlike a certain Japanese girl I love!"

"Ulrich, are you sucking up to me?" Yumi asks with a bit of deviousness in her voice.

Ulrich smiles and chuckles. "What do you think?" She widens her smile and gives him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Ok, if you two are through sight-seeing and being all mushy-mushy, the switch for the secret room is at the very top of the room," Jeremie states tapping the armrest of the chair impatiently.

"What do you think we'll find in there, Jeremie?" asks Aelita as the trio make their way up the massive steps that line the wall of the circular room.

"Well, I'm not sure. The scanner's not penetrating the room's walls or door. In fact, it is almost as if the room is shielded from the scan. There's no telling what could be in there, so watch yourselves!" replies Jeremie.

"Don't have to remind us!" Ulrich says as they reach the halfway mark up the stairs. The group reaches the top and glances around, trying to locate the switch Jeremie told them about. "Ok, Jeremie, where is this switch? We're not seeing it," Ulrich states after a minute.

"Really? It's just right there, to your right on the wall. It's on my screen. You mean you guys can't see it?" Jeremie replies in mild confusion.

"No, we can't. You'll have to guide one of us to where the switch is," Aelita states.

Jeremie frowns and Odd hobbles over to the chair and peers over Jeremie's shoulder to look at the monitor. "Alright then. Ulrich, I'll guide you over to it. Yumi, I want you to between Ulrich and Aelita, in case something very nasty comes out of that room and takes out Ulrich," Jeremie says and gently pushes his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"Man, this bites! I wish I were there to see this in person!" Odd exclaims disappointedly.

Jeremie glances at Odd and chooses to ignore him. "Ok, Ulrich walk straight to the wall from where you are standing," Jeremie instructs.

"Right," Ulrich replies and walks to the wall, then places his hands on it, trying to feel for the switch.

"Ok, now move about four feet to your right."

Ulrich slowly moves along the wall, feeling every inch along the way. "Um, how high up on the wall is the switch?" he asks.

"Shoulder height. You've almost reached it. Keep going. When you get there, just press it like any other switch," Jeremie replies.

Ulrich nods and moves a little farther. Then, his hand bumps into something unseen. "I found it, I think."

"One thing keeps bothering me. Why would this switch be invisible?" Yumi asks.

Jeremie ponders her question for a second. "Well, the most obvious reason is to keep it hidden so no one would mess with it. Probably to hide it from someone," he replies.

"The next question is, from whom? Us… or X.A.N.A.?" Aelita adds.

"Well, there's only one way to find out. I'm going to press the switch. You two ladies might want to step back a bit in case this gets ugly," Ulrich says, placing his hand on the top of the invisible switch. The two girls nod in agreement and take a couple of steps backwards. Ulrich exhales nervously and pushes the switch.

Meanwhile, a guard slams into the opposite wall as another is thrown over the railing down to the teeming mob of prisoners on the lower floor cell block. Another guard runs around the corner, pistol drawn. "FREEZE!!" he shouts, but is met instantly by a ball of blue energy. He drops his sidearm and falls to the ground unconscious.

Lyoko Core. Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita cautiously enter the dark room. A strange glow catches their attention and the three gasp in shock and awe.

"Jeremie! You have to see this!" Aelita says and sends him a visual link.

Jeremie sits up in his chair upon seeing what is in the room and hears Odd whisper "Whoa…." behind him.

"What are those things?" Odd asks finally.

All Jeremie can do is sit staring at the screen, with mouth agape.


	3. Realizations Realized

_Disclaimer: __Ugh, do I hafta put this here? If you don't know by now, go back to hiding under that rock of yours…_

_**Author ramblin's: **__Oh, dear. This is bad. It's been almost a year (!) since my last update… (braces self for onslaught of berating) Well, here's a nice quick and short chapter. HOPEFULLY, the next one will be done and posted MUCH sooner… I may need a couple of people to help me stay on track…I've been lazy…too lazy… Sorry!! Well, enjoy! Please R&R!!_

**Code: Lyoko**

** Return to Lyoko**

**Part III: Realizations Realized**

A suitcase gets slammed closed angrily, followed by more yelling and shouting. An African descendant girl with a red streak on either side of her bangs snatches the suitcase off the bed and storms out of the dorm room, leaving the Dean of her school and two school ground guards behind. As tears begin to cloud her vision, she hears the doors to the other rooms in the dorm open. She didn't have to look to see who it was. She knew already. It was all the other punks in the school peeking out into the hall to see what was going on. She could feel their gaze upon her as she walked by each door, but she didn't care. They could all bite her for all she cared. She knew who ratted on her about her graffiti tag she put on the gym roof and they would pay! Fortunately for them, she was being made to leave before her wrath could be poured out upon them. Even still, she _will_ find a way to get them back…

But one thing confused her. Tears. Tears?! Her? No way! But… how? Why? She'd _never_ shed a tear, much less have streams of tears, after getting busted for something. What's wrong with her? The last time she cried was when her and her last boyfriend broke up. It was bad. No, scratch that. It was _horrible._ The two yelled and argued for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was only for forty-five minutes. She'd broken up with guys before, but….something about breaking up with that goofy blonde-with-purple patch haired guy from Kadic Academy was different. So different that she _actually_ cried herself to sleep that night. Suddenly, a wave of longing for him sweeps over her and she clinches the handle of her suitcase tightly. She shakes her head, wondering why that feeling just hit her. Then, a voice from behind her snaps her back to reality.

"Miss Knight, I believe you have forgotten something! Your transfer papers."

She stops short of the door and turns to see the school Dean holding up a manila envelope. She adopts an expressionless look on her face as she walks back towards him. Once reaching him, she takes the envelope, then turns to walk back down the hall.

"Make sure Miss Samantha Knight finds the way out. We wouldn't want her to take a wrong turn and end up getting lost on campus!" She snorts audibly in defiance as the two guards follow after her.

Lyoko—the secret room. Ulrich stares in awe at the two globular….things in the center of the room. He cautiously approaches the left one and begins surveying it. "They're…they're almost like…Guardians, but unlike any we have ever encountered before!" he hears Jeremie say in awe. The left one glows an eerie reddish color and has a metallic lower hemisphere. The other one, Ulrich notes, is totally incased in dull gray metal and has no glow whatsoever to it. Yumi and Aelita cautiously enter the room and stare in wonder and amazement at the two globes that hang in the air above the floor only by a few inches.

"I, uh, wouldn't touch either of them. They could be booby-trapped or be a trap themselves," advises Jeremie.

Ulrich nods in acknowledgement then backs away from the glowing orb, turning his attention to the fully incased orb. Yumi joins him and Aelita stares at the globe that is glowing, partially mesmerized by the steady pulse of the glow.

Then, something about the metallic casing of the second globe catches Ulrich's attention. "Hey, Yumi, check this out! Is it me, or does this metal look like it's in sheets?" he asks, pointing to a faint seam in the metal. Yumi cocks her head slightly in curiosity and leans closer to the globe to get a better look at it.

"Yeah, you're right. It does look like it's in sheets," she replies.

"Well, that makes sense. It is easier to lay many metal sheets to create a curve than it is to try and bend it around something. It's much more precise that way, especially with large curves," Jeremie states. "Now, the smaller curves, you can get away with just shaping the metal…"

"Ok, Einstein, we get it! Metal-Working 101 is over! Focus on figuring out what those things are!" exclaims Odd. "Besides, I've had enough education for one day!"

Jeremie frowns at his friend's interruption, but chooses not to say anything. He starts pecking away at the keyboard, then gets a confused frown on his face. "That's weird…" he mumbles.

"What is?" asks Odd, trying to make sense of all the information on the monitors.

"I can't seem to get a reading on what's inside those globes," Jeremie replies as he resumes typing.

"Hmm. No big surprise there."

Jeremie pauses and turns to Odd and sees that an unsurprised look has formed on his face. "And what's that supposed to mean?" Jeremie asks with a bit accusation in his voice.

"Mmm… nothing. It's just that nothing has gone right today," Odd replies, earning him a baffled stare from Jeremie.

"Beg your pardon? Nothing's gone wrong today! What are you talking about, Odd?"

"Well, there was the fact that I got plowed over five times today, the algebra quiz that I most definitely failed, and lastly, the fact that I didn't get my usual three extra helpings of lunch today!"

Jeremie stares blankly back at Odd for a moment before turning away and wincing in mild frustration. "That's it? I thought it was something important!"

"That IS important! I have to keep my strength up! And having those extra helpings keeps my strength up! If I don't get them, I'm all out of balance!" Odd replies adamantly.

"I think you were out of balance a long time ago," Jeremie replies.

"Um, hello? Anybody out there?" comes Ulrich's voice, which brings Jeremie back to the task at hand.

"Sorry. I had an interruption. What is it?" replies Jeremie.

"Well, what do you want us to do now?" asks Yumi.

Unbeknownst to Ulrich and Yumi, Aelita has remained mesmerized by the glowing globe. "Wow, so pretty…" she whispers to herself. Her hand reaches out subconsciously to try to touch the globe.

"Uh, just hang tight. I'm gonna try to intensify the scan to get a reading on those globes," Jeremie says as he begins typing away at the keyboard.

Elsewhere, a lone figure stands silhouetted against two search lights that tower above him. A low growl of annoyance rumbles from inside his throat as his eyes narrow. Several voices from above shout at him to halt and lay on the ground, but a smirk is the only response he'll give. Then, he outstretches his hands toward each of the search lights and releases a blue energy ball from each. Yelps of surprise come from the direction of each search light just before the energy balls strike their targets. A sadistic smile passes swiftly over the face of the figure as the sounds of guards running around and firing their weapons wildly in his direction ring all around. His attention is now drawn to the massive and heavy prison gates that stand between him and freedom from this… place. He brings his hands together, index finger to index finger and thumb to thumb, out in front of him. Then, a larger energy ball forms and flies towards the gate. The ball collides with the gate, blowing it completely away. The figure then gets a huge smile on his face, then takes off running at an inhuman speed out of the now destroyed gates.

Lyoko— Yumi watches as Ulrich examines the far side wall of the room. Ulrich turns to her and starts to say that he had found nothing but instead gasps as he sees a mesmerized Aelita touch the glowing half of the second globe.

"Aelita! No, wait!" he yells, but it is too late. A stunned Yumi turns to see an arc of red energy instantly blasts Aelita across the room and instantly devirtualizes her.

At that moment, the lone figure, who is now running through a forest, stops dead in its tracks. "What was that?" asks the figure seemingly to itself, confused by a strange sensation from inside him.

_Someone has….touched me!! _comes a reply from inside his mind.

"Huh? Could you be more specific?"

My very essence… Someone touched the very core of what I am! But who…? Wait…. I recognize that DNA pattern….. 

"Um, you're not making much sense…"

_Change of plan… There is a factory ten of your miles from here due south. I will explain on the way there, Peter._

Peter shrugs and turns south. "Whatever. As long as I get my revenge… and my life back."

The scanner room—Jeremie cradles a groaning Aelita in his lap as the scanner doors open to let Ulrich and Yumi step once again into the real world. Aelita clutches her chest as Odd tries his best to hobble over to them.

"Aelita, why? Why did you touch that globe?" asks Jeremie, with a mixture of concern and scolding in his voice.

Aelita tilts her head slightly up to look at him. "I-I don't know. It was….so pretty…." she says, then looks away from him, ashamed. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Jeremie sighs and finds that he isn't angry with her. Conversely, he only feels relief that she is fine… well, will be fine. "It's ok, Aelita," he whispers. "In fact, it's almost a good thing you did touch it. Kinda…"

Aelita glances up at him in confusion. "Why?" she asks.

"Well, up until then, I hadn't been able to get a reading on what either globe was. That energy discharge was so massive that the scan went, well, nuts! It was still crunching on all the data when I realized you were in the scanner and came down here," Jeremie replies.

Aelita sits up and Jeremie helps steady her with a hand on her back. She smiles meekly at him and then inhales and exhales deeply. "Still, now that I think about it, there was a strange familiarity to that energy. I can't quite place it, but I get a distinct feeling that I have… felt that energy before," Aelita states rubbing her temple.

"Really? Hmm. Maybe the computer has finished analyzing the data the scanner collected. Perhaps it will tell us more," Jeremie suggests. Aelita nods in agreement. "Can you stand?" he asks her.

Aelita pauses to look into Jeremie's eyes before responding. Instead of seeing chastisement, she sees genuine care and concern, a sight that she finds comforting and definitely familiar. She can't even begin to count how many times he's looked at her in that manner. All she knows is that she is glad that he does.

"I may need a bit of help," Aelita replies quietly, suddenly becoming aware that the rest of the group is all around her and Jeremie, then feels her cheeks grow warm from embarrassment.

Jeremie gives her a warm smile then helps her to her feet. As the group rides the elevator up to the control room, Odd finds the temptation to razz Jeremie about Aelita extremely tough to resist. Not that he puts up much of a fight anyways.

"You know, you two should just go ahead and get it over with, right here, right now!" Odd states, tapping a crutch on the floor of the elevator.

"Odd…." Ulrich says warningly.

Jeremie turns to Odd and gives him a quizzical look. "Get what over with?"

"You know! Make it official! Seal the deal! Everyone knows it's going to happen eventually, so why not do it now?" Odd continues. "Get the formalities out of the way so the two of you can join the ranks of OW!!!"

Odd grabs his side and looks over at a frowning Ulrich. "What was that for, Ulrich?!" Jeremie blushes as he realizes what Odd was talking about as a still slightly befuddled Aelita wonders what he was talking about. She glances at Jeremie and sees his face a bright shade of red and then gets the revelation.

The elevator doors open and Jeremie hurriedly exits the elevator, then takes his seat at the computer terminal, slightly thankful that it is such a short trip up to this level. "Ok, let's see what the computer has come…..up….with?" he starts, then gets a curious look on his face as he glances at the screen.

"What is it, Jeremie?" asks Yumi as she takes Ulrich's hand and the two walk over to where Jeremie is seated. "Has the computer analyzed any of the data yet?"

"Um, well, yeah. But it's finished already. Strange. That would mean that whatever the energy is, it's already been analyzed befo--" Jeremie cuts his sentence short as he realizes what the screen is showing him. "Oh, no…." is his grim response and a cold shiver runs up his spine. "No…."

Ulrich feels Yumi's hand clinch his tightly and asks, "What? What's wrong?"

"Yeah! The suspense is killing us!" chimes in Odd.

Jeremie turns to his friends and the look of pained realization on his face begins to scare Aelita. "Jeremie?" she whispers.

"The energy…. That glowing globe…. It's… It's…." Jeremie swallows before finishing. "X.A.N.A. That globe is the very essence of X.A.N.A. His core functions, everything that makes X.A.N.A. , X.A.N.A. is in that, rather, is that globe."

The room falls silent, save for the distinct hum of the computer. "Guys, that globe, in essence, is X.A.N.A.!" Jeremie finishes.

A long pause passes as the group takes in the magnitude of this discovery. Then a question rises up in Ulrich's mind. It takes him a minute before getting his mouth to ask it.

"If the glowing globe is X.A.N.A., then what, or _who_, is in the second globe?"


	4. Art of Intuition

_Dis- John Mclain- er: Ok, bad joke, but in a weird, twisted way, it is funny…_

_Author's Yadda-yadda: Ok, another uber-long wait fir the next chapter… sorry. Anywho…moving on, hope you like this chap. Not much happens, but enough happens that is advances the story further (I hope). Please R&R, yo!_

**Code: Lyoko**

**Return to Lyoko**

**Part IV: Art of Intuition**

The cool night breeze rustles the leaves on the trees gently and a cloudless sky presents the stars brilliantly above. Then, a dark figure cuts into the night sky, leaping from one spot to another, quickly and quietly. "Oh, wow! What a rush!" says the figure and lets out a hearty laugh.

_Hold here!_

Suddenly, the figure lands in a small clearing and crouches down. "What? What is it?"

_There is something… or someone following us._

"What? No way! You're just paranoid! There's no one around for miles!"

_Idiot. This forest isn't that big! There are people only a mile away._

"Eh, whatever. Even if someone were following us, they'd be left behind, eating my dust with the amount of speed I've got!"

_Need I remind you who gave you that speed, Peter?_

He frowns and replies, "No, I remember. So, is this mystery person still around? Maybe we can teach'em a lesson!"

There is a brief pause, then the answer comes. _No. It… could be that I am detecting your essence. This is the first time I have had a… willing host._

"Host? Sheesh, you make it sound like I've got a parasite or something living inside me!" Peter replies as he stands.

_Hmph. Take it how you wish. Let us continue to the factory._

Peter frowns slightly but then just shrugs before leaping up.

Factory control room. The Lyoko gang is still in shock by the recent revelation. Also, the hanging question as to who or what is in the second globe.

"Geez, Ulrich. You sure do come up with some of the deepest questions!" states Odd, pointing a crutch at his friend.

Ulrich gives him a confused look. "What? Deepest questions? What are you talking about? I swear, Odd, sometimes you just don't make sense!"

"Just sometimes?" asks Yumi.

"Yeah, ok whatever. That's just my nature. Anyways, I've thought of a way to find out what's in that globe!" Odd replies smiling.

Jeremie gives him a dubious look and pauses for a second. "Ok. Let's hear it," he says.

"Well, we do what Aelita just did, we go up to it and touch it!" exclaims Odd. "Simple!"

Aelita gasps and comes her mouth with a hand as an exasperated look appears on her and Jeremie's faces.

"No, no, NO!!! Big, fat, N-O!!" exclaims Jeremie.

"Have you lost your mind?! How could you even suggest something like that?!" chimes in Yumi.

"That is a definite NO, especially not after what happened to Aelita! It is completely out of the question!" Jeremie continues as he quickly turns to the keyboard and begins typing.

"Aw, come on guys! It's the simplest solution to a very complex problem!" Odd states in defense of his idea.

"No, it's not!" Jeremie instants says. "It's absurd. I'm setting up a high-intense scan of the second globe now and hopefully by this time tomorrow, I'll have an answer. Hopefully."

Odd sighs in disappointment and states, "I would have done it…"

"I don't doubt that, with as crazy as you are…" notes Ulrich with a frown on his face.

"There. Done," informs Jeremie and sits back in the computer chair. "It's getting late and we'd all better be getting back to the dorms."

"Agreed. I've had enough weirdness for one day," says Ulrich, sliding an arm around Yumi's waist. She smiles and tilts her head towards his. The couple turns to the elevator and begins heading towards it and Odd follows behind.

Aelita starts towards the elevator but stops half way there, pressing her lips nervously together, and hears Jeremie slide down from the chair. "Go on, guys. We'll be up in a minute," she says and before Odd can say anything, Ulrich nods in understanding and closes the elevator door.

"Um, Aelita? What's wrong?" asks Jeremie, now getting a bit nervous himself.

Aelita closes her eyes and swallows nervously. She turns to look at Jeremie, who now has a concerned look on his face.

"Jeremie, there is a couple of things that I want to say, but I just couldn't in front of them. Not that I don't trust them, but I just want… want it between us right now….ok?" she asks.

Jeremie smiles softly at her and replies, "Sure, Aelita. What is it?"

"First, I want to say I'm sorry for touching that globe," Aelita starts but is cut off by Jeremie placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Aelita, don't worry about it. It's ok. I forgive you, but don't let it bother you. We all make mistakes," consoles Jeremie warmly.

"Yes, but I don't do things like that! I mean, that is something Odd would do! He even openly admitted to being capable of doing that!"

Jeremie sighs and responds, "Well, you are supposed to be Odd's cousin. Maybe it's in your blood!"

She sends him a sharp, disproving glare and answers, "That isn't funny, Jeremie Belpois. You know full well that I am not Odd's cousin by any means!"

"Sorry, it was a bad joke. I admit it," he replies repentantly, but keeps a smile on his face. "Go on, you were saying?"

Aelita's gaze softens, then she lets out a heavy sigh. "The other thing I wanted to say was…" She pauses and feels a shiver run up her spine. "Was I… I…" Aelita suddenly feels an almost overwhelming sadness and scared-ness fall over her.

Jeremie's smile disappears, being replaced by concern. "Aelita?" he asks softly. Then, unexpectedly, she wraps her arms around his waist and runs them up to the back of his shoulders while laying her head against his chest. The suddenness of Aelita's action causes Jeremie to freeze in shock.

"It's him…"

Aelita's words snap Jeremie out of his immobilization. He swallows to moisten his throat so his words can escape. "Um, pardon? What?" he whispers, trying to be polite.

"It's him, Jeremie," she answers, lifting her head to look into his eyes.

Jeremie feels his glasses beginning to slip down the bridge of his nose. He takes a hand and gentle pushes them back up into place. Then, he shakes his head, not knowing what she means, and asks, "Who?"

Aelita's gaze falls involuntarily to Jeremie's chest and replies, "My….father….."

Jeremie gets a shocked look on his face. "What? Where?"

"In the second globe…"

"The second globe? How… how do you know?" he asks.

Aelita presses her lips together and closes her eyes tightly. "I… I don't have any evidence, but… but…. I know…" She leans back from him and places a hand over her heart. "…in here. I think Yumi calls it intuition."

Jeremie feels his heart drop for her and says, "Aelita… you don't know for sure, like you said. And this intuition, it doesn't mean it is true."

Aelita nods and replies, "Yes, I know, but I just cannot ignore it. It's so strong."

"I understand that, but I believe that we should wait for the scan to finish before we go making assumptions, especially ones that serious."

"Jeremie, we've searched high and low for my father and have found nothing. There isn't any other place he could be! What if I am right and my father is inside that globe?"

Jeremie looks into Aelita's eyes and sees that she is hunting for a ray of hope from him. Then, a warm smile forms on his lips and he responds caringly, "Then I will get him out of the globe and bring him home, just like I promised you I would."

Aelita's face brightens and she wraps Jeremie in a hug that once again, causes him to freeze momentarily. He lets out a soft sigh and gently pats her back.

"Thank you, Jeremie. I know you will bring my father home. You are so… understanding….." Aelita pauses and interjects with a giggle into her own sentence, "….at times….."

Jeremie's smile fades slowly and grows red.

"And that is just one of the reasons why I lo—" Aelita catches herself and quickly changes her wording. "—like you so much."

Jeremie's red face deepens in color and finds that he's frozen, unable to speak or move.

"I am so glad I met you…. I'm not sure what I would have done had I not…." Aelita stops her sentence and shakes her head, trying to get rid of the thought. "No, I don't want to think about that. At all."

Suddenly, the ring of a cell phone cuts into the atmosphere and slightly startles the pair. "That's mine," states Jeremie as the two separate from each other gently. He reaches into his pocket and answers his phone. "Yes?"

"What's going on down there? It's getting really, REALLY late now!" comes Ulrich's voice.

"I, uh…" Jeremie starts then sees Aelita shake her head, not wanting him to divulge what the two were talking about. He nods and a look of relief washes over her face. "Aelita had an idea to, uh, help with the scan of the second globe. To, um, make it better…" Jeremie finishes, hoping that his acting is plausible enough that Ulrich wouldn't pry anymore about it. "We're on our way up now," he continues quickly and Aelita quickly heads toward the elevator, which has long since returned.

"Ok, but you two better hurry. I don't know much longer Odd will behave and keep his thoughts of what you two are doing to himself, if you know what I mean!" Ulrich replies. He hears Jeremie quickly mumble something resembling an ok and hangs up.

He, Yumi, and Odd are standing on the bridge to the factory and a gentle breeze hits them, causing Yumi to shiver slightly, then scoot closer to him. He smiles and wraps an arm around her shoulders. Then, something begins to bother him, and it wasn't the fact that Odd was trying to do some sort of balancing act with one of his crutches. Something else, something…subtle. He just couldn't place a finger on it.

Ulrich must have been in such deep thought about it, because Yumi gives him a curious look and asks, "Ulrich? You ok, Hon?"

Ulrich takes a deeper breath than normal and shakes his head once. "Yeah, but, something's wrong… and no, it's not you or Mr. Big-Top over there and his balancing act. I don't know what it is."

"Ah, you're just imagining things, Ulrich. Just think, here in a few minutes, we're all going to be curled up underneath the warm and cozy blankets of sleep!" Odd states with a wide, confident smile on his face.

Ulrich frowns and glances around. "Humph. Maybe, maybe not. Even still, I just don't like this feeling. It's as if every living thing was holding its breath. The sooner we get home, the better!"

Just then, Jeremie and Aelita exit the factory and join them. "About time! You guys couldn't have taken any longer! Mr. 'I have a bad feeling about this' over here is all paranoid about it being a quiet night," Odd states, waving a crutch at Ulrich, which earns him a disproving frown from his brown-headed friend.

Jeremie glances over at Ulrich then up at the starry sky about them. "Hmm? I don't notice anything unusual," he says.

"Ha! See, Ulrich? It's all in your head!" pipes up Odd.

Ulrich frowns deeper and simply grunts as Jeremie, Aelita, and Yumi turn to leave. Odd follows close behind saying something about waiting up for him. As the group begins to head into the dark, Ulrich starts to follow but then pauses to look towards his left intently. Then, Yumi's voice penetrates his concentration.

"Hey, Ulrich, babe, what's the matter? You coming?"

He let's out an audible sigh and turns to look at her. "Nothing. I'm coming, Yumi."

She gives him a worried look and when he gets to her, she wraps an arm around him. He pauses, then gives her a gentle smile. "Sorry I worried you," Ulrich tells her softly.

"It's ok. Just don't ever do it again," she replies and returns his smile.

"Let's go. I'm tired," Ulrich says.

"Yeah, me too!" agrees Yumi and the couple walk arms around each other into the dark.

Half a minute later, a shadowy figure lands silently on the railing of the bridge and begins to survey the length of the bridge.

"Weird, I could have sworn I heard voices from here," the figure states, mildly perplexed.

_Never mind what you thought you heard. Deal only in facts. You will only waste time and energy if you chase after every little rumor or insignificant detail._

"Yeah, well, easier said than done. Remember, I've lived by following after those 'insignificant details' my whole life!"

_Nevertheless, I need you to stay focused. We have to go to the first basement level of the factory. There is a job that needs to be done!_

"Yeah, yeah, I know. We hafta check out your Essence Sphere on Lyoko.", replies Peter with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

_I am glad you remember, now let us proceed!_

Moments later, the elevator door opens at the control room and Peter exits. He steps out and surveys the room as the elevator door closes behind him. "Well, this is definitely high-tech," he states and walks over to the giant holo-emitter in the center of the floor, then peers down inside it. "Who built this place? The government?"

_That is irrelevant. Go to the console._

"Does that mean you don't know?" asks Peter, smirking as he walks to the console and sits down in the chair. "And other thing I'd like to know, why don't you use contractions? Sounds like I'm talking to a machine that is incapable of using them!"

_Would you focus, please?_ comes his companion voice with a notable amount of irritability in it.

"Alright, alright. Calm down. Sheesh. So, what do I do first?"

_First bring up the main command line window, then bring up the view for Sector Five._

Peter stares blankly at the keyboard. "Umm… how do I do that?"

_Ugh, you are so useless at times… let me in control for a moment!_

"Hey, don't blame me! They didn't have computers when I was in school!" Peter retorts. "Fine, take over."

A sudden rush of energy floods his body from the inside out and a glowing X.A.N.A. symbol forms on his forehead. "Ahh, much better. Now I can actually get some work done," states X.A.N.A.

_I heard that!_

"Hmph, I did not mean to conceal it from you," is the reply. X.A.N.A. brings up the command line window and sees that a scan is running. "My, my. You are resourceful," he whispers to himself.

_Why, thank you!_

"I was not referring to you, Peter. Now, be silent. I have to concentrate," X.A.N.A. replies and begins typing on the keyboard.

_Oh? Then who, pray tell, were you referring to?_

X.A.N.A. winces in annoyance and replies, "I was referring to the one that is called 'Jeremie'. He is the one who mainly uses the supercomputer. He would be called, the 'brains' of the group."

_You're talking about the group that landed me in jail, right?_

"Yes, that is correct. Let me see, what was he scanning?" After a few more keystrokes, the answer pops up on the screen. "What?! The second globe?! No! I have to stop this! They cannot find out!"

_What? What is it?_

"Do not concern yourself with that. Just know that if the group finds out what is in the second globe, the two of us will have more problems than necessary!" X.A.N.A. answers swiftly. "I have to stop this scan before we go to Lyoko." After a few more swift keystrokes, the scan stops and X.A.N.A. closes the scan window promptly.

"There. It is done."

_C'mon, say it with me: 'It's done.' Use contractions! It won't kill you!_

"Enough about contractions! I'm setting a delayed virtualization. We will be on Lyoko momentarily," says X.A.N.A., then slides out of the computer chair and heads to the elevator.

Meanwhile, Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremie sneak towards their rooms in the dorm. As they go through the doors to the boy's floor, a commotion behind them catches their attention. They quick hide behind the doors and Ulrich and Odd peer through the crack between the two doors. They see Principal Delmas and Jim escorting someone to the girl's floor of the dorm.

"What the--?!" Odd exclaims quietly, but Ulrich shushes him despite that. Jim pauses and glances at the doors but then just shrugs and continues.

Once the trio disappears, and the boys are sure they are out of earshot, Ulrich turns to Odd and asks, "Who was Principal Delmas and Jim escorting?"

Odd turns from the door and heads down the hall toward his and Ulrich's room, leaving a confused Jeremie and Ulrich behind. It couldn't have been her. Not here. Not now. She couldn't see him like this!

"Odd! Wait up! What is it? Do you know who that was?" calls Jeremie as he and Ulrich catch up with him.

Ulrich glances as his friend's face, which has turned very troubled. "Odd?"

"I need to sleep. I have a math test in the morning," he replies blandly and enters their room without even looking at either Ulrich or Jeremie. The door comes to but does not close all the way. Jeremie and Ulrich exchange confused and concerned glances.

Inside, Odd plops down on the edge of his bed and lets his crutches fall to the floor. Kiwi hops up next to him as he reaches over to his messy nightstand to open the small drawer in it. He pulls out a envelope stuffed with photos and pulls out the first one, then tosses the envelope back into the drawer. Kiwi nuzzles his master's side, but doesn't get the usual response of laugher and a belly rub, then glances up at his master's face. A strange, sad look is on it and Kiwi tilts his head slightly in curiosity as to why his master isn't his usual happy self. Odd looks at the picture deeply and shakes his head slightly.

"Sam… What have you done to get sent here? Now of all times?" he whispers.


	5. Bad Omen

_Disclaimer: Um, look at the previous chapters…_

_Author's yadda-yadda: Hmmm… wow. L-to the-azy… No excuses. Nice short chapter. Hope you like! Please R&R!_

**Code: Lyoko**

**Return to Lyoko**

**Part V: Bad Omen**

The morning came quickly for Jeremie. He groans as he reaches for the blaring alarm clock that sits on his nightstand. His hand slaps the alarm and sits up, yawning. He finds his glasses and slides them on, then slides his legs off the side of the bed. He glances up at his computer to see the screensaver, which is a picture of Aelita bouncing around the screen, running a bit sluggish. Jeremie tilts his head in curiosity and gets up to go over to the computer. Taking a seat, he moves his mouse and the screensaver clears away to reveal the main desktop. It takes a couple of seconds for his brain to register what his eyes are showing him. "What the…?" he exclaims and starts typing frantically. A box pops up on the screen and Jeremie quickly reads the contents. "Oh crap…."

And with that, he leaps up from the chair and heads toward the door.

Aelita pulls her maroon skirt up and zips it up in the back, then smoothes it down in the front. She smiles at herself in the mirror as she straightens her shirt collar. Aelita glances at the picture of her and Jeremie that is stuck in the upper right corner of the mirror. She giggles to herself and turns to find a matching pair of shoes to wear. Just then, her cell phone rings. She turns and sees that it is Jeremie calling. A wide smile forms on her lips as she picks it up to answer. "Good morning, Jeremie. You're up early today!" she says.

"Sorry to call you this early, Aelita, but we've got a problem!" is the answer.

Her smile disappears and asks, "What sort of problem?"

"As you know, I left a scan running on that second globe. When I got up this morning, I discovered someone or something has turned it off!" answers Jeremie. She could tell he was mildly frantic just by the sound of his voice, which caused her concern.

"I still think it could just be a rat!" Aelita hears Odd say in the background.

"No, it is not a rat, Odd! A rat couldn't have also locked the computer in my room out of most of the command functions, even if was a talented rat!" is Jeremie's annoyed reply. "Aelita, I'm taking Ulrich and Odd to the factory with me. Can you cover for us?" Jeremie asks, returning his attention to her.

She sighs to herself and replies, "I'll see what I can do. Jim will be easy to divert, but I'm not sure about Sissi. After X.A.N.A.'s bear impersonation, she's become more… difficult to distract."

Jeremie lets out a sigh of relief and says, "Thanks, Aelita. I'll give you a call when I've found out something."

"Ok, Jeremie. Be careful, ok? I know Ulrich can handle himself, but Odd is still crippled…" she starts, then is interrupted by an outburst by Odd.

"I am not crippled! Just inconvenienced! Get it right!"

"Fine, inconvenienced. But do take care, ok Jeremie?" Aelita finishes.

"Sure, Aelita. Yumi will be along soon to help you out in covering for us," Jeremie replies. "Bye, Aelita."

"Bye…" she says trailing off, as Jeremie hangs up before she gets a chance to say good-bye to him. She looks down at her phone for a second before closing it. "Love you…." she whispers. Then a knock on her door draws her back into reality. "Yes? Who is it?" she calls.

"It's me. Open up!"

Aelita recognizes the voice as being Sissi's. "What is it, Sissi?" she replies without moving.

"I have to tell you something, Aelita," Sissi says.

"Can it wait? I'm… trying to get ready," Aelita lies and glances around her room, trying to find something to make her statement true.

"No! It can't! Just open up let me in!" persists Sissi.

Aelita cringes, then quickly unzips her skirt and shoves it off her. "I'm not decent yet! I can't open the door!"

"What? We're on the girl's floor and last time I checked, both of us are girls! It'll be ok!" exclaims Sissi.

"Can you just tell me through the door?" asks Aelita, becoming annoyed.

Sissi grunts in equal annoyance, then finally relents. "Fine! Whatever, Aelita, but I just thought you'd like to know that I just saw your boyfriend Jeremie, Ulrich, and Odd just leave the dorm in a big hurry! And I think Jeremie was talking to some other girl!"

Aelita hangs her head and sighs. "He was talking to me, Sissi. I just got off the phone with him. And he's not my boyfriend! They were all going to... the gym real quick. Odd left one of his books there for class. They had to leave in a hurry to get back in time for breakfast." Aelita lifts her head and stares at the door, hoping that Sissi bought her bluff.

"Oh. Well you two sure do act like you're together, so you two might as well be together! Whatever you say. I'm heading out," is the reply.

Aelita wasn't sure whether or not Sissi believed her story, but at least she didn't have to try and convince her face to face. She just took solace in the fact that Sissi was leaving. Aelita lets out a sigh and once again pulls up her skirt.

Jeremie and Ulrich stand by the manhole in the park, waiting on Odd. "Hey, don't look at me that way! I can't help it if I'm not as fast as you guys with these stupid crutches!" he exclaims defensively.

Ulrich raises an eyebrow. "I didn't look at you in any sort of way, Odd. Don't freak out, ok?"

"Yeah, sure," replies Odd blandly. "Would you mind…?" he asks and holds out one of his crutches while balancing with the other. Ulrich takes the crutch as Odd hops awkwardly to the manhole. He manages to kneel down and slide his bad leg into the hole. Then, he sits down carefully and places his good foot on the ladder.

"This is too dangerous, Odd. We should have taken the long way around," Ulrich states as Odd hops down one rung on his good foot while holding his broken one away from the ladder. "Jeremie could have went this way by himself just fine."

Odd looks up at him confidently and replies, "You worry too much, Ulrich. You're gonna get ulcers one of these days, you know. I'll be fine!"

"Ulrich's right, Odd. I would have rather taken some extra time by bypassing the sewer route and ensuring that you didn't run the risk of injuring yourself further," Jeremie says, agreeing with Ulrich.

"Look, you're the one that said this was an emergency, Einstein! Now, just drop me my crutches when I get to the bottom," Odd replies and starts hopping down the rungs. Soon his head disappears in the hole as Jeremie and Ulrich are left shaking their heads in disbelief.

"He's gonna get himself killed or us killed one of these days…" Ulrich says, shaking his head.

Jeremie glances over at him and replies, "Please don't say that. That's very depressing."

Moments later, the three exit the elevator and enter the computer room. Jeremie immediately climbs into the computer chair and begins typing away at the keyboard. Ulrich and Odd watch patiently as Jeremie tries to figure out what is going on. Then, Jeremie's face scrunches in confusion. "Um, that's odd," he states.

"No, I'm Odd! That's the computer!" pipes up Odd, with a big grin on his face.

Jeremie pauses and Ulrich groans. "I'm going to disregard that," says Jeremie and resumes typing.

"What's up?" asks Ulrich glancing at the monitor.

"According to the scanner logs, someone came in and sent himself or herself to Lyoko," states Jeremie with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Whoa, who would do that?" asks Odd. "I mean, it's not like everybody knows about Lyoko! Well, there is William. He was suspicious of Yumi before you and her official hooked up, Ulrich."

Ulrich frowns at his blonde and purple-headed friend. "Did you really have to bring him up?"

"Well, kinda. It is true. I still think the guy is just waiting for the moment that the two of you break up so he can jump in and…"

"Ok, enough!" Ulrich shouts, cutting Odd off in mid-sentence. Odd holds up his hands in surrender.

"X.A.N.A…" says Jeremie, catching Ulrich and Odd's attention. "It was X.A.N.A. alright."

"Wait, why would X.A.N.A. have to use the scanners? Can't he just zap back there by himself?" asks Odd.

"Yeah, doesn't he still have to activate towers on Lyoko to access this world?" chimes in Ulrich.

"Yes, but the logs show that someone physically typed the commands on the keyboard and went to Lyoko! I think X.A.N.A. possessed someone and took them to Lyoko!" exclaims Jeremie, visibly getting anxious.

"This is bad. This is very bad!" states Odd with a stunned but grim look of realization on his face.


End file.
